The technology described herein relates generally to aircraft systems, and more specifically to aircraft systems using dual fuels in an aviation gas turbine engine and a method of operating same.
Certain cryogenic fuels such as liquefied natural gas (LNG) may be cheaper than conventional jet fuels. Current approaches to cooling in conventional gas turbine applications use compressed air or conventional liquid fuel. Use of compressor air for cooling may lower efficiency of the engine system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have aircraft systems using dual fuels in an aviation gas turbine engine. It would be desirable to have aircraft systems that can be propelled by aviation gas turbine engines that can be operated using conventional jet fuel and/or cheaper cryogenic fuels such as liquefied natural gas (LNG). It would be desirable to have more efficient cooling in aviation gas turbine components and systems. It would be desirable to have improved efficiency and lower Specific Fuel Consumption in the engine to lower the operating costs. It is desirable to have aviation gas turbine engines using dual fuels that may reduce environmental impact with lower greenhouse gases (CO2), oxides of nitrogen—NOx, carbon monoxide—CO, unburned hydrocarbons and smoke.